Stalker
by Bluebaby555
Summary: Someone is obsessed with Emily Prentiss and they will do anything to get her include murder whoever gets in the way.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing belonging to Criminal Minds.**

**Chapter One**

_A swinging lantern creaked back and forth from the ceiling as Emily's eyes slowly fluttered open. Her head felt fuzzy and it was throbbing. She could feel the chains that were wrapped tightly around her ankles and the chair she was sitting in. The handcuffs painfully dug into her wrists._

"_I'm sorry I had to do this to you Emily. It was the only way."_

_Emily tried to lift her head look at her captor but she couldn't muster up any strength. He had drugged her. _

"_Soon we can be alone and have everything we ever dreamed of."_

"_Please….don't do this." Emily said flinching when she felt him run his hand through her hair._

"_It's the only way." He whispered into her ear._

_Emily Prentiss was a strong woman but she couldn't help but feeling hopeless at the moment. No one knew where she was or even that she was missing. Tears trickled down her face and she stifled a whimper of pain._

"_Don't cry." He told her running the hunting knife under her chin. "Everything will be all right."_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**2 Weeks Earlier**

Emily laughed as Morgan playfully threw a French fry at her as they sat in the small diner. SNAP. She ran her hand through her dark brown hair pushing it over her left shoulder. SNAP. She smiled when JJ teased Reid and made him blush. SNAP. She bit her lower lip in amusement as Garcia whispered something dirty into Morgan's ear. SNAP.

He sat in his car finishing off another roll of film on her. He had been watching her all morning and all afternoon constantly taking pictures. She had absolutely no idea. When she looked out the window of the diner and he put down his camera and sped off not wanting to be discovered.

"Earth to Em, come in Em." Garcia said trying to get Emily's attention.

"Huh? Oh sorry I guess I just sort of drifted off for a second?"

"She was day dreaming about me." Morgan joked sending a wink her way.

"You wish." Emily threw a French fry back at him.

"What were you thinking about?" JJ asked.

"Nothing really, just that it's nice to actually have two days off without any serial killers and mad men."

JJ's cell phone started ringing. She let out a disappointed sigh. "Well it looks like two days is the limit, it's Hotch."

"Of course it is." Emily sighed.

"Don't serial killers ever sleep?" Garcia asked leaning her head back against the booth.

"Actually they have a cooling off period." Reid said. "Sometimes is can last weeks or even years. They BTK killer went…"

"We know kid." Morgan said.

Emily laughed at the disappointed look on Reid's face and JJ came back to the table.

"We got a body." She said.

Everyone let out little groans and threw their money onto the table paying for their food.

"Back to the daily grind." Garcia said as they all slid out of the booth.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Michael Tanner's body was discovered late last night by his friend. He was bound and gagged and his throat was slit." JJ said passing around case files to the team.

"He tortured him for a few hours before he finally ended his suffering. There were third degree burn marks on his forearms and upper abdomen." Rossi said looking over a crime scene photo.

"I think whoever did this had a grudge against Michael Tanner." Morgan said.

"Our unsub really wanted this guy to feel pain." Reid showed the autopsy photos to the team. "It looks like he beat him relentlessly around the ribcage and back with some type of blunt object."

"You've been awfully quiet." Hotch said looking over at Emily.

"I knew him." She said sadly staring down at Michael Tanner's lifeless face.


	2. Chapter 2

Michael Tanner or Mike as his friends and family called him was your typical all American boy. He was 6' 2 with short dirty blonde hair. His body was well built and his chiseled features gave him a handsome face. He was a sweet guy that Emily had dated for about a year and a half when she was in college. One thing she did know was that he didn't deserve to die especially in the manner that he did. It was hard to believe that anyone would be that vicious to Mike.

"How did you know him?" Hotch asked.

"We, ah, used to date back in college."

"Do you know anyone who would want to do this to him?" Rossi asked.

"I haven't spoken to Mike in a while but no, I can't think of anyone who would want to hurt him so badly." Emily shifted uneasily in her chair. "Excuse me." She said getting up and leaving the room.

Hotch quickly followed after her and caught up with her in the bull pen at her desk. "Are you going to be okay?" He asked.

"Yeah I just need a minute to breathe."

"Maybe you should sit this case out."

"No I want to help catch whoever did this to him Hotch.

"All right just tell me if it's getting to be too much for you." Hotch sweetly rubbed her arm and left to go back to the round table."

Emily collapsed into her chair and let out a shaky sigh. It was rough on her just hearing about Mike's death but going to the crime scene was going to be even worse. Maybe Hotch was right. Maybe she should sit this one out but she knew that she had to find the bastard that murdered Mike.

He watched from the hallway that led into the bull pen and stared angrily as Hotch made his way back to the conference room. He didn't like it when other men touched her. By the look of her she had obviously found out about Michael's death. He did it for her. He knew that they used to date and that he had broken her heart. He had to pay for that. A few men in suits walked past and he quickly went back to pretending to wash the floor. Everything he was doing was for her.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

The black SUV pulled up to the curb and Hotch shut off the engine. He looked over at Emily who was sitting beside him and waited for her to take in a deep breath and collect herself before they stepped out of the SUV.

The small home was surrounded by police tape and a few stray onlookers and the press still hung around. The tape was lifted up by an officer and Prentiss and Hotch ducked under it. When they walked into the house the place was completely turned upside down. Books, clothes, and broken shelves littered the floor. Written on the wall in what Emily knew was Mike's blood were the words "All for you." She studied them for a long moment and quirked a curious eyebrow. All for who she wondered.

"Hi I'm SSA Hotchner and this is SSA Prentiss." Hotch said to Mike's friend Dave who had just finished speaking with an officer.

"Oh my God. Emily?" Dave said recognizing her right away. Dave had been a friend of Mike's for a long time and new Emily since college. He walked over and wrapped Emily in a giant bear hug.

"Hi Dave." She said sadly.

"You're working on this case?" Dave asked her.

"I want to find out who murdered Mike just as much as you do."

"I know this is going to be hard but can you tell us about Mike and what happened the night you found him." Hotch asked.

"Mike and I have been friends forever. I have no idea who would want to hurt him like this. I came home after work and the place was a mess. At first I thought the house just got broken into but when…" He choked back a few tears. "When I found Mike I couldn't believe it. Nothing was taken from the house. The place was just ransacked and Mike was…Mike was dead."

"Do you know if anyone had been threatening him? Are you sure he didn't have any enemies he told you about?" Emily asked.

"He was always saying that he felt like someone was watching him the past week or so but I told him he was just being paranoid. I should have listened."

"It is possible someone could have been stalking him." Hotch said.

"I don't know."

"Do you have any idea what that message means?" Emily asked looking over at the words again that were written in Mike's blood.

"All for you. I have no idea. I'm sorry I can't help you out more. I want this son of a bitch caught just as much as you do."

"Here's my number." Hotch handed him a business card. "Please call if you can remember anything else."

Hotch and Emily left the house and Emily stopped to rub her forehead. "Are you sure you're going to be able to handle this?" Hotch asked her again.

"Hotch I'm fine I just have a head ache."

"I'll give you a ride home." He offered and she accepted.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

When Emily got back to her apartment she went to put the keys into the door but it was already unlocked. She slowly pushed the door open only to discover that the place was a mess. Almost every single piece of furniture was flipped over and there was broken glass everywhere. Written on her wall in what looked like blood were the words "All for you."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

He bandaged up his cut hand as he sat in his car outside of her apartment building.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Hotch walked out of the apartment and went over to Emily who was talking with a police officer. Hotch lightly touched the man's shoulder and the officer excused himself. Emily let out a strained sigh and finally looked up into Hotch's eyes. She could tell that he was genuinely concerned about her well being but he was focused on the case. That's how Hotch worked. He never became to emotionally involved but always knew the right thing to say and the right thing to do.

"The police haven't found anything." He swallowed hard. "Thank god you weren't home Emily. You could have been this bastard's next victim."

Emily saw him mentally rein himself back in. "Well I wasn't so now I just want to focus on catching him." She said. "Nothing valuable was stolen but I did notice some pictures were missing."

"What kind of pictures?" Hotch asked.

"Just some old photos of my mother and me from when I was around 17. They were hanging on the wall and the half of the picture I was in has been ripped out and taken."

"All for you." Hotch said. "I think whoever killed Mike Tanner thinks that they were doing it for you. It all adds up, they killed someone that you dated and they took pictures of you. Someone has been stalking you Emily."

"Usually I'm always on high alert because of this job but I haven't noticed anyone following me or watching me lately."

"Well whoever it is has taken stalking to the next level and we don't know what they're capable of. You'll have to find somewhere to stay. It's not safe here." Hotch told her seriously.

"She can stay with me." JJ said coming down the hallway with Morgan.

"Are you okay?" Morgan asked hugging her.

"Yeah I'm fine, my apartments not. I'm actually going to head back to work. I can't be here right now."

"I'll take you back." JJ said.

Emily walked away from them and Hotch pulled JJ over to the side. "Keep an eye on her."

JJ shook her head and followed after Emily. Hotch watched the two women leave. He wouldn't let anything happen to Emily. His main focus was the case at hand and to get this guy. He couldn't risk Emily getting hurt.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

After 10 solid minutes of trying her best to convince JJ and Reid that she was fine they finally left her alone. She sat at her desk and ran her hands through her hair. She felt like she needed a break from life. Poor Mike was dead because of her. What she needed at the moment was fresh air and not to be crowded with concerned people. She grabbed her bag and made sure no one was around before she snuck outside.

Emily was walking around the parking lot trying to get her thoughts together. She nodded hello to a few people who passed by and pretended like everything was perfectly fine. Someone was watching her, killing for her, and they could be anywhere. She decided to head back into the building to work on the case when a black beat up old car pulled up behind her. She felt a painful stun on the side of her neck before everything went black.

He pulled her into the car and looked around to make sure that nobody saw him. When he thought he was in the clear he slammed the door shut and sped off. He knew there were security cameras that probably caught him but it didn't matter much because where he was taking her they would never find her.

JJ walked out of her office and noticed that Emily wasn't at her desk. She also noticed that her bag was missing. Reid came down the hallway with a cup of coffee and she stopped him. "Where's Emily?" She asked.


End file.
